We will meet for sure
by vedha
Summary: Eriol is in so much love with Tomoyo yet he fears to tell her not wanting to spoil their friendship. They part on their own ways after a final conversation and never met again... suck at summaries.. please review..


A young woman with long raven hair entered the cafe after waiting for some time outside its door. She chose a table by the window and sat there looking into her mobile phone every now and then. Just then a waitress came by to take her order when she said "I am waiting for a friend. I shall order later." The waitress rolled her eyes and left. Because she had seen the same lady giving out the same line the previous week but she was sitting all by herself that day.

Five minutes later a handsome lad not more than 22 entered the cafe and came to sit across her.

"I am sorry 'Moyo. I got caught in the traffic." He said cleaning his glasses with the end of his shirt. She did not reply or respond to his apology. She just sat there scanning through the menu card. She then gave him the card so that he could choose something for himself. They both ordered and he saw her with a big grin on his face.

'She looks cute when she is angry.' He thought for himself and asked her "I am sorry ok... What shall I do to make it up to you?"

"Pay the bill. But that doesn't mean I have forgiven you Hirragizawa for ignoring me all these days..." she said anger clearly leaving her eyes.

He quietly chuckled. He had always admired how she easily forgives anybody. She was always his big time best friend on whom he had the biggest crush. Yet Tomoyo Daidouji was as dense as rain clouds to see it. He was pretty good at masking his emotions when it comes to her though.

"I am sorry for breaking my promise of spending a whole day with you." The sapphire eyed man apologised again.

"It's fine. I do understand that my summer vacation and yours never coincides. But you need not have ignored me." Her violet eyes gleamed with a sudden sadness. He understood why she felt sad. With the sudden death of her mother recently and her best friend going to China for college were not really smooth ways for her. She felt lonely at her college in France. Eriol on the other hand wanted to help her out though he was stuck in his college in Tokyo.

Tomoyo went to a Fashion school in France while Eriol attended the Marine school in Tokyo. They both met once in a year or so. "I am leaving this Sunday. Will be coming after 3 years or I won't come at all." She said again looking into her vanilla shake. Eriol's eyes widened but it was not seen by the raven haired lady sitting across him.

"What do you mean you won't come?" he said with a sincere '_don't leave me_' look on his face.

"I am not able to manage with the memories I get here Eri. Once I go back its killing me. I am planning to start a boutique there. I guess this is mostly the last time I see you. After next year you will be going on shore. It will be hard to catch you at all." Her eyes started welling up. She managed to control her tears.

Eriol could not believe what he was hearing. He did not want to leave this violet eyed beauty. But he had no choice. She would always see him as a best friend and nothing more. He once managed to tell her that he loved her. But then he himself converted it into a joke by shouting april fool.

Tomoyo always called him for comfort. Whenever she felt too lonely she would call him up. They would talk for hours and hours together yet both of them never get tired. She always mentioned him to be the guy who did not use her for their own pleasure.

"You did not expect me to call you today ne?" she asked him interrupting his train of thoughts.

"No. I thought you were never going to forgive me. Thanks for calling." He produced his famous fake smile to cover up the evident sadness in his eyes.

"I just felt it would not be fair if I didn't say a proper goodbye." She gave out a smile that would warm up anyone's cold heart. That smile especially melted this blue haired man sitting across her.

"Why wouldn't you come here again?" he wanted to tell her everything. But he did not want to spoil his 8 year old friendship.

"I don't have anyone here Eri. I am just another orphan. So I thought maybe I could use a bit of change in surroundings." Tomoyo voiced as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

They spoke about anything and everything in the next one hour and later Eriol paid the bill. They prepared to leave.

"If luck permits we will meet after two years." She shook hands with him. He held her hand for some more time and told "We will meet for sure." And they parted ways.

He saw her walking away from his life. He longed to run behind her and tell her how he really feels. But he just could not do it.

_Seven years later:_

'It's now or never Eriol' he said to himself as he pressed the door bell.

It had been seven years since he saw Tomoyo or contacted her. He thought he would see her at Syaoran-Sakura's wedding but she was nowhere to be seen. None of her friends knew where she was. He somehow got the information that she had settled down in France and for his relief he also learnt that she was still single.

The door opened revealing the porcelain angel. Eriol did not hesitate to kneel in front of her with a ring in one hand gaining a gasp from her.

"Moyo we have known each other for a long time now. And I have been in love with you ever since I set eyes on you. You are the only person who can make this great magician sweat. You are the only person who is haunting my dreams every night. Will you give me the honour of accepting me as your husband and letting me guard you and love you and hold you as long as I live?" he breathed out.

She started crying just able to nod a yes. He quietly slipped the diamond ring in her fragile finger and got up.

"But Eri how did you-..." he never let her finish the sentence as he silenced her with his lips.


End file.
